The Melody of Love
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: Soul Evans has a surprise for Maka Albarn but won't tell her what it is until Valentine's Day.


It was a particularly cold day for Death City, Nevada as a couple was running late for their morning classes at the Death Weapon Meister Academy

"Come on, Soul! We're going to be late!" Maka yelled to Soul Evans, her weapon, in front of their apartment.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Soul called back from the living room as he ran trying to put his headband and jacket on at the same time. They hopped on his motorcycle and took off to the DWMA. They arrived just in time and made it to class before the bell rang. Soul took a seat by Black Star and Maka by Tsubaki a row down.

 _I have no idea what I'm going to get Maka for Valentine's Day this year. It's still a month away but maybe…maybe I can get her a book or a pendant or something. Agh what does that girl even like?_ Soul thought as he chewed his pencil.

"Soul, pay attention!" Maka scolded before turning back around. Soul answered with a grunt. All through class, the only thing Soul could think about was what to get Maka. They had been going out ever since they had defeated Azsura and turned Soul into a Death Scythe but he still didn't know what to get her besides books but that was just too easy. Class ended and as the two walked together to their next class. On the way there, they passed the music room where a student was playing a soft tune full of moving pieces and virtuoso style running from one end of the octave to the other and back down again in fluid motion. Then the thought hit him: he didn't need to buy her flowers and chocolates for Valentine's Day. Why spend money on something that was mass produced when he could create something with his own two hands for her? He was going to write her a song. He was going to write her the best song she had ever heard and it was going to be straight from his heart. He smiled in satisfaction as they walked by.

"What are you so happy about, Soul?" Maka chuckled.

"You'll see, Maka." Soul replied giving her hand a squeeze.

"Okay then." She said rolling her eyes. Later that day, after they had gotten home, Soul rushed to his room and started composing.

"Soul? What are you doing in there?" Maka asked from behind the door.

"You'll see, Maka." Soul replied cheerfully.

"Okay…So I guess this means I'll be making supper tonight?" She asked. Soul stuck his head through the doorway.

"No I don't mind making it. What would you like for me to cook?" He asked with a smile.

"But you never volunteer to cook. What's gotten into you all of a sudden Soul? Do you feel okay? Are you sick?" She put a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Is there anything you are hiding, Soul?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Feel fine. No. And yes I'm hiding something." He replied with a smile. Maka blinked and cocked her head.

"Well are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" She looked him up and down.

"No. Now tell me what you want for supper." He grinned. She narrowed her emerald eyes at him and reached for her bag.

"Makaaaa CHO-" Soul had caught her arm as it was coming down mid swing.

"Not gonna work on me this time, pretty girl. You'll see what it is soon enough. I'm gonna make some chicken ramen. Sound good?" He left his room and prepared the meal humming a small tune.

The next day, after they had gotten home, Soul proceeded directly to his room and closed himself off from the rest of the world. He composed for hours at a time only coming out to use the bathroom or grab something to eat.

"Soul, could you please tell me what you're working on?" Maka asked resting her forehead against the door.

"You'll see." Was his reply. The next few weeks following this, it was the same thing everywhere the two went. On the way to the DWMA.

"Please tell me what you're hiding, Soul." Maka would ask.

"You'll see." Would be Soul's reply.

In the classroom, scrawled on a note from Maka.

 _Please tell me what you are hiding Soul!_

From Soul: _You'll see Maka._

In the hallway, at home, even at 2:30 A.M.

"Soul this is killing me! What in Lord Death's name are you hiding from me?" Maka yelled through the door of Soul's bedroom. "And if you dare say 'You'll see Maka' one more time, I will kick this door down and Maka Chop you so hard that you'll know all the contents of the book I hit you with!"

"I can't tell you what it is Maka. I have to show you." Soul said sleepily poking his head through the door. "I tell you what. How about I show you on Valentine's Day? That's two days away. I just have to put the finishing touches on it tomorrow and then the next day you'll get it. Okay? Also, not cool yelling at 2:30 in the morning Maka! I've been up until like, 2:30 every morning working on this thing for a month! Anyways goodnight. Don't wake me up unless the apartment catches fire okay? I'm planning on catching…up on….zzz" His head lolled to the side and rested on the door frame as he fell asleep standing up. Maka chuckled and just shook her head at the sight of him falling asleep while talking.

"You loser. You fell asleep before you could finish your sentence." She smiled sweetly at him as she dragged his now completely unconscious body back to his bed on the other side of the room and pulled the covers over him. He looked peaceful when he was asleep as she knew but she could never get over the fact. He looked very peaceful now that he was dead to the world. She had an uneasy expression on her face and placed her hand on his chest. After a moment his chest rose and then fell again as she let out a sigh of relief. Soul started to snore softly. Maka shook her head and chuckled at what his reaction might be to how uncool it would be to know that he snored in his sleep.

"You're really not going to tell me what it is?" Maka whined the next afternoon after Soul had gotten up.

"I already told you." He yawned. "You'll – I mean it's a surprise." He corrected himself seeing her reach for a nearby book. "Don't worry about it. You'll get it when you get home tomorrow, pretty girl. Okay?" He asked. She simply rolled her eyes at his compliment.

"Yeah. Okay then." She smiled and placed a hand on his. "Hey I gotta go pick something up from Death Mart. Do you need anything?" She asked.

"Yeah. Some coffee and a kiss from a pretty girl. Do you know any of those that might be able to give me one?" He teased and flashed a toothy grin.

"No but I do know a pretty girl that would be more than willing to give you a Maka Chop after she gets back if you don't make it up to her." She turned her head just enough to be looking at him from the corner of her eye as she made for the door.

"Okay then. How about I make you some of your favorite tea and have it ready for when you come back?" He offered.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm off." She waved as she left for Death Mart.

"Stay safe Maka." Soul called to which he was answered by a wave of her hand.

Soul made the tea and left it on the stove for when Maka got back and began the final preparations for his masterpiece.

The next day, Maka got up out of bed and barged into Soul's bedroom.

"Souuull! Get up! Today is the day! Get up get up get up!" She cried excitedly while she flung the covers off of him and dragged him by the ankle into the living room.

"Makaa! I can walk you know! Let go of my leg! It's too early for this crap!" He complained.

"Shut up Soul it's past lunch. I'm tired of waiting! What's the surprise?" She could barely contain herself.

"Alright alright." He stretched and mumbled something about coffee. "Alright. Pull you up a seat near the piano in the other room while I drink some coffee." He said after stretching and getting the crick out of his neck. She sat down by the piano and soon after, Soul joined her at the piano bench and placed his hands on the ivory keys. "I've been working on this for the past month day and night. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Plus I wanted it to be absolutely perfect. So. Happy Valentine's Day I guess." He said. The song that he played was filled with harmonies and discords. Minor chords and majors, crescendos and decrescendos. His fingers traveled up and down the ivories as he played a masterfully crafted beautiful piece of work. The playing of the key s slowed to a halt at the very end and left Maka breathless and speechless.

"Soul, that was so beautiful!" She yelled at him after a few moments of trying to gather her words. "That was incredible! And you did that all for me?"

"Yeah. I couldn't think of anything to get you so I thought hey why not make something instead?" He chuckled. This received a giggle in response before Maka reached under her chair and picked up her present for Soul.

"I bought this for you. I thought you might like it. Plus you never know when you might need another one." She grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Soul." She said quietly as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Soul put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Maka." He whispered smiling.

The End


End file.
